Sangre de tus labios
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Besó sus labios, saboreando la sangre que caía sobre las comisuras de Alice. Amaba a esa joven, era perfecta. Quien dice que la perfección no existe, es porque jamás vio a aquella hermosa chica.


Hooola. Otra vez yo, deben estar hartos de mí, pero, lo siento, voy a estar por un laaaaargo tiempo. Jajajaj, en fin. Nada, otro Alice & Jasper para variar.

En fin, otra vez, vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de S. Meyer. Nada es mío, sólo el fic. No lucro con ésto.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, hermosos, salvo que quizá sea mejor que lo lean adolescentes de 16 en adelante, sólo por palabras que no debería leer un niño.

**Summary:** Besó sus labios, saboreando la sangre que caía sobre las comisuras de Alice. Amaba a esa joven, era perfecta. Quien dice que la perfección no existe, es porque jamás vio a aquella hermosa chica.

**Dedicado:** A mi novio, porque siempre que tomo algo insiste en beber de mis labios. Y suena asqueroso para algunos, pero para nosotros es de lo más romántico. Por eso, te amo bebé. Y sos mío, que quede bien claro, sólo mío.

* * *

**Sangre de tus labios.**

**By:** _Belencitah._

Y la vio cazar. Era tan hermosa, era lo más hermoso que había visto en sus cien y algo años de vida. La amaba, en verdad lo hacía. La amaba más y por sobre todo que cualquier cosa.

Vio como se agazapaba como un felino sexy, escondida de su presa, un jaguar que había divisado a unos metros. La vio abalanzarse sobre el felino, clavando esos poderosos dientes que todos los días besaba. Arañándole la piel con esas uñas que habían marcado su espalda más de una noche.

Era simplemente perfecta. Todo aquél que decía que la perfección no existía, es porque no conocía a esa hermosa chica, a Alice, a su Alice.

Tanto verla y pensar en ella, olvidó por completo su sed de sangre, así que se propuso cazar un oso pequeño que había visto hacía unos minutos. Lo cazó y bebió a toda prisa, no quería demorar mucho, a demás… No podía. Sus ansias de sed le pedían que bebiera de aquél oso cada vez más rápido, presionando más aún sus dientes en el cuello delicioso de aquél pobre animal.

Se detuvo cuando ya no había alimento que sacarle a ese animalito del bosque. Volvió unos cuantos metros atrás, y se paró en la rama de un alto árbol por donde podía ver claramente como su pequeña psíquica terminaba de beber de aquél Jaguar al que no tuvo problema en asesinar. Era hermosa.

La chica lo vio, claro que sí. Saltó de una sola vez en la rama y se colocó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Terminaste de cazar, amor? —Preguntó con su característica sonrisa tierna. Siempre tan hermosa, siempre tan perfecta.

—Sí, y estaba observándote. Eres salvaje al cazar —Le dijo él sonriendo con mucha sensualidad. Alice sabía a dónde iba aquella charla.

Se acercó más a él, quedando pegados, pecho a pecho. Ella pudo sentir aquellos abdominales marcados, preciosos, un cuerpo escultural. Él posó su mano en la cintura de ella, notando cada curva, tan hermosa. Insistía en que ella era la perfección hecha persona.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a casa antes que los demás? —Preguntó Alice de manera pícara. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, los cuales goteaban un poco de sangre.

Jasper lo notó, y la besó rápidamente, lamiendo la sangre de Jaguar que caía por las comisuras de sus labios.

—Me parece una fantástica idea, preciosa —dijo, y pronto la cargó en sus brazos como la primera noche de su luna de miel. Ella rió campante en sus brazos.

Se adentraron en el bosque, camino a su casa. Y él siempre pensaría que ella era perfecta, no tenía una sola imperfección. Y, aunque no la mereciera, era demasiado feliz a su lado.

* * *

Inspiración momentanea cuando mi novio bebió el mate (bebida nacional Argentina) que me caía de la boca. Para muchos será asqueroso, incluso lo fue para mí al principio. Pero, es taaaan, taaaan tierno que tuve que escribir de ello en mi pareja favorita. Jasper & Alice.

En fin... espero que les haya gustado, si es así, dejen Reviews. Si no, también :P porque quiero saber qué está mal, así mejoro.

Nada, los quiero muchísimo. Un beso enorme.

Belencitah.


End file.
